


A Day of Sand and Sun

by leopharry



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character name spelled with a 'c', Day At The Beach, Fluff, I have only rarely been to the beach and I think it shows, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncertain time setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopharry/pseuds/leopharry
Summary: When Yuuri is frustrated over his repeated failure to land the quadruple lutz, Victor steps in. He needs a day off, to get his mind off his frustration. So Victor surprises him.





	A Day of Sand and Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IllyasJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/gifts).



> This fic is a prompt fill for the Viktuuri Spring Secret Santa event! It is VERY late, and I am VERY, VERY sorry.
> 
> This prompt came from IllyasJames, and was "Beach, playful, surprises." This prompt was very, very difficult for me for several reasons:  
> 1\. I have only been to the beach twice in my life.  
> 2\. I don't like the beach, and  
> 3\. I have no idea what people even do at the beach.
> 
> However, I still actually had a lot of fun with this one. It's hard not to love writing Victor and Yuuri, they're just... *clenches fist* so damn in love with each other.
> 
> As for when this is set. Well. I'm going to offer you a big ol' shrug, because they're early in their relationship, but not too early, and Yuuri can still only do two quads, but it's summer, so. I mean. I guess it's set whenever you want it to be set, reader. Enjoy your newfound freedom and time powers.
> 
> Anyways, IllyasJames, I really hope my prompt doesn't disappoint!! I'm not really a NSFW writer, so this is almost entirely SFW, but. I hope you like it!!

Victor was certain that Yuuri was one of the most beautiful people he’d ever met. It didn’t matter what his face looked like; dripping with sweat after practice, flushed after a drink too many on their nights out, pouting in disappointment when he couldn’t land a jump he was trying. Happy, crying, embarrassed, sleepy, angry, flustered, it didn’t matter. Yuuri was breathtaking, always, and Victor couldn’t get enough of him.

But his favorite expression of Yuuri’s by far was when he was surprised.

“The beach?” Yuuri asked, his head cocked to the side, a wide smile, his eyes sparkling, crinkled in the corners. He had a light flush on his cheeks, and he was so earnest and genuine it made Victor’s heart start to race.

Oh, yes. That was Victor’s favorite face.

“The beach,” Victor repeated with a nod, grinning back. Maccachin barked at his heel as if to repeat it again, and they laughed. Reaching down to scratch behind his ears, Victor looked back up at Yuuri and said, “Is this okay?”

“Of course it’s okay,” Yuuri said, then started walking toward the stairs to make his way onto the sand. “When you said we were taking the day off, I thought you meant we’d just relax at home.”

“Well, where’s the fun in that?” Victor teased, standing back up and following Yuuri, a few steps behind.

Yuuri was having trouble with the quad lutz. He didn’t really need it; having two consistent quads in his repertoire was more than enough to help him win, but he was stubborn, and he refused to back down. Just the day before, he had been so determined to land it at least once that Victor thought he was going to injure himself, and even after Victor had insisted they stop for the day, Yuuri had practically begged him to let him try just one more time. Frustrated and disappointed with himself when he still failed to land it, Yuuri had finally caved and allowed Victor to lead him off the ice and back home, but his bad mood left him quiet and sullen for the rest of the night, and he wound up going to bed uncharacteristically early. 

When Victor was younger and still trying to add to his repertoire, he would get just as frustrated, and Yakov had always said that the more frustrated he got, the less likely he would be to achieve. When Victor reached a certain point of ill temper, Yakov would sigh and tell him to go home, take a day off to relax, and come back to it the next day, and even if he came back and still didn’t get it, it did make him more patient with himself. So Victor spent a few hours on Google, and found just the right place to take Yuuri’s mind off of practice.

“How about right here?” Yuuri asked, coming to a stop about halfway between the sidewalk and the water. As it was early in the day in the middle of the week, there were very few people around, and they were so far away it was hard to see them, so Victor nodded, and set down the backpack he’d brought, immediately opening it up and rummaging around inside.

“Here, Yuuri,” he said, and tossed Yuuri the first thing he came across in the bag. Yuuri, who was setting down the basket in which Victor had packed them some lunch, gasped, then hurried to catch it. He unfolded it, then nodded.

“Thank you,” he said, then immediately started looking around for somewhere to change. Victor dug out his own swimsuit, the towels he had brought for them, and then, at the bottom of the bag, a blanket large enough for the two of them and Maccachin to sit on. “Want to help me with this?”

Yuuri nodded, setting his swimsuit on the basket and hurrying over. Together, they spread the blanket out on the sand, and Victor smiled.

“Perfect,” he said cheerfully, then looked around too. “Do you see anywhere where can we go to change?”

“I see a building over there,” Yuuri said, pointing off in the distance. Victor looked, squinting, and saw a squat yellow building with a sign that was too far away to read.

“All right,” Victor said easily. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

As they approached the building, Victor was content in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. The sun was bright and hot, without a single cloud to obscure it, and the clear blue sky reflected, glittering in the water below it. He and Yuuri were walking side by side, Maccachin trotting happily beside them, and all was right in Victor’s world. 

Until Yuuri gasped, stopped, and went beet red. Victor stopped too, and looked at Yuuri curiously.

“Yuuri? What’s wrong?”

“Uh,” he started, his voice slightly higher pitched than normal. Victor turned to look at the building they were heading for, since Yuuri was staring at it like a deer in headlights. They were close enough to read the sign, but as it was all in Japanese (kanji, too, not that Victor would have been able to read it even if it were in a simpler alphabet), Victor couldn’t imagine what the problem would be. “We can’t go in there.”

“Why not?” Victor asked. “We just need to use the bathroom. Do they not have one available?”

“They probably do, but...” Yuuri squirmed where he stood, clearly uncomfortable. “It’s not somewhere we can go.” He turned quickly and started to make like he was going to walk in the opposite direction. “Here, come on, let’s go find somewhere else.”

“Yuuri,” Victor said flatly, grabbing Yuuri’s shoulder with a firm hand before he could escape. “Whatever this place is, I’m sure it’s fine. They’re right in front of a beach with no other bathroom in sight. People probably ask to use their restroom all the time, I’m sure it’s no big deal.”

Yuuri stared, horrified by the building for another moment, but Victor could tell he was starting to sway. He continued, “Besides, it’s not like we’ll be in there for long. Just quick enough to change our clothes and come right back out. And then we can have some fun on the beach!”

Though his face was still red as a tomato, Yuuri sighed, took one more quick look around, presumably to make sure they had no other options, and nodded, looking like it gave him great pain to do so.

“All right,” he said weakly. “Let’s go ask if we can use their bathroom.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri led them all the way into the building, his face never getting any less red, and as soon as they walked in, Victor looked around curiously, expecting something truly terrible. He was surprised, however, to find that the place they had walked into was an innocuous little lobby. Directly across the door from them was a counter, behind which a middle-aged woman was sitting at a computer. When they walked in, she looked up at them with a small smile.

She addressed Yuuri, and with his limited Japanese, Victor knew he heard the word ‘room.’ Or, judging by the way Yuuri went even redder than he already was, maybe he had heard wrong, and Yuuri quickly responded in the negative. He went on to ask about the bathroom, and the woman behind the counter frowned a little sympathetically and said something in response. Victor looked at Yuuri, who, if he could read Yuuri’s face at all, looked extremely conflicted. He looked down at his swimsuit in his hand, then over at Victor, and his face fell. He nodded, agreeing to something, and the woman opened a drawer, pulling out a key and saying something else while looking at Maccachin. Yuuri said a quick thank you and took it, then brushed past Victor with a “Maccachin, stay. Come on, Victor,” so Victor followed, more perplexed than ever, looking once behind his shoulder to make sure Maccachin stayed in the lobby.

Yuuri led them around a corner and down a hall, and he was almost running, looking at the doors, searching for the right number. Completely baffled, Victor rushed along behind him, and finally, he had to ask. “Yuuri, what’s the big hurry?”

“I just want to get to the beach,” Yuuri mumbled, obviously lying, and then let out a sigh of relief when they apparently came across the right room number. Victor followed him into the room, and was even more confused when he discovered that it was just a regular hotel room. The decoration was a little gaudy, with mauve walls covered in framed cutouts of hearts, but otherwise perfectly normal. He looked at Yuuri, baffled, but Yuuri refused to meet his eye, face now even more red than before.

“I’m going to change. Please don’t touch anything in here,” Yuuri said, his head parallel with the floor, and he scurried into the attached bathroom, leaving Victor alone to his befuddlement.

Out of curiosity and boredom, Victor went to the window and opened the curtains, revealing a very pretty, floor to ceiling view of the beach. He smiled and went to turn away when he noticed a small smudge on the glass just below his face. Peering at it closely, he noticed it was in the shape of a handprint. He took the bottom of his shirt and buffed it out, then closed the curtains, turning back around to take in the room again. 

It wasn’t particularly large, but the mauve paint made it look even smaller. Unlike most hotels he’d been in, there wasn’t a kitchenette or a fridge, which he guessed was just as well. Only a bed and a couple side tables, a desk, a TV, a closet, and the bathroom. He figured it probably wasn’t designed for long-term guests. Maybe it was for people staying at the beach? But it couldn’t be, not with how Yuuri had reacted. His curiosity only grew.

He heard the toilet flush from in the bathroom, and then Yuuri came out, looking, somehow, even more red than ever. Victor was about to ask him if he was okay, but Yuuri just said, “Please hurry up and change.”

Again, Victor tried to open his mouth to speak, when a muffled, rhythmic thudding started up, as if something was hitting the wall in the room next to them. Yuuri buried his face in his hands, and even the tips of his ears had gone red, and so, not wanting to upset him any further, Victor hurried into the bathroom.

He changed his clothes quickly, since Yuuri seemed so eager to leave. And since there wasn’t another bathroom around as far as they could see, he decided to use the toilet before they left. He lifted the lid. Inside, floating innocently right in the center of the bowl, was a condom. It was used.

Victor put the lid back down and stepped out of the bathroom.

“Ready?” Yuuri asked eagerly, looking jumpy and distressed. The thudding hadn’t stopped, and Victor was starting to have a sneaking suspicion about the place.

For the third and final time, he opened his mouth to speak, when he was interrupted by a very loud, very telling, high-pitched moan from the room next door, and he froze, staring at the wall.

Then he locked eyes with Yuuri, who was just as dumbstruck as he was.

And then he burst out laughing, and he couldn’t stop until they were back outside, Yuuri probably permanently red now, Maccachin barking excitedly in their wake.

 

* * *

 

“So that’s why you didn’t want to go in there,” Victor said, his voice still thick with smothered laughter, as they made their way back down toward their spot.

“I think we should forget that that happened,” Yuuri said, his face buried in his hands.

“I couldn’t possibly ever forget that,” Victor said cheerfully. “This is a memory I’ll treasure for the rest of my life.” He chuckled again, and then said, “So that’s what a love hotel is, huh? I thought they’d be a lot less... subtle than that.”

“Yes, that’s what a love hotel is,” Yuuri said, finally dropping his hands. His cheeks were still very red, but he seemed as though he were finally starting to calm down. Victor was relieved. That much blood in his face probably wasn’t healthy. “And how you know what a love hotel is, I don’t think I want to know.”

“Christophe,” Victor chirped happily.

“Right,” Yuuri mumbled. “I should have known.”

Victor hummed, and looked at Yuuri out of the corner of his eye. His cheeks were now just slightly flushed, which could have just as well been from the heat as from his prior embarrassment, and Victor found he missed the color, just a little. Yuuri was so cute when he was flustered.

“You know, Yuuri,” Victor started innocently. “If we stay too late and miss the train back home, at least we know where we could stay for the night!”

And to Victor’s great pleasure, Yuuri’s face immediately went bright red again. “You-- it-- what--?”

“Race you to our spot!” Victor said quickly, and then took off running, Maccachin barking right at his heel, sand kicking up behind him.

After a beat, Yuuri shook his head and shouted, “Victor!”

 

* * *

 

Victor was smug. “Guess you’re going to have to train even harder, if this old man can beat you in a race. I win!”

Yuuri gave him a flat look. “You cheated. And I was right behind you. If we had gone any further, I’d have won.”

Victor just kept grinning. “All that training just didn’t pay off. It’s a shame.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Did you pack sunscreen?” he asked, changing the subject. Victor suspected that the loss really did rankle him, just a little bit, so he dropped it too, and started digging into his bag. 

“Here you go,” Victor said, handing him the bottle.

“Thank you,” Yuuri said, accepting it and then squeezing some into his hands. Victor watched, momentarily entranced, as he rubbed it into his shoulders and over his chest. When he noticed Victor watching him, Yuuri said, “You need to put some on, too, Victor.”

“I was going to,” he said, the spell broken, and they spent a few minutes making sure they were completely covered. At least, until they realized they were missing a spot.

“Hey, Victor, would you mind...?” Yuuri asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at his back. “I can’t reach.”

“Only if you’ll do mine, too,” Victor responded, and he noticed the way Yuuri’s cheeks went pink at that, but chose not to comment on it. He’d teased Yuuri enough for now. He could wait until later. 

As it were, rubbing sunscreen on Yuuri’s back was its own reward. Yuuri was beautiful, and his skin was a large contributing factor to that. Even toned and extremely smooth, Victor couldn’t take his hands off, and went from rubbing in the sunscreen to just rubbing his back, pressing in where he felt tense and dragging his fingertips down just for the sake of feeling.

“We have to put sunscreen on your back before you get burnt,” Yuuri said suddenly, and Victor was very pleased with how even his voice was, smooth and slow and obviously just as reluctant for Victor to stop as Victor was.

“I think that would be worth it,” Victor said, his hands now wrapped over Yuuri’s shoulders and his thumbs digging in under the shoulder blades. Yuuri shivered a little, and it didn’t go unnoticed, but again, Victor chose not to comment on it. “Have I ever told you how nice your skin is, Yuuri?”

“You have,” Yuuri said, and Victor couldn’t see his face, but he could tell that Yuuri’s eyes were probably closed. “But thank you again anyways.”

“Hm,” Victor hummed, watching, mesmerized, as his hands dragged over Yuuri’s back, digging into muscle and trailing down the bones of his spine. 

Victor loved Yuuri’s face, and almost as much did he love Yuuri’s body. This was unconditional; trim and fit as he was now, or a little pudgy like he was during the off season, it didn’t matter. Yuuri was a masterpiece to look at, a treasure to touch, and Victor would gladly have travelled all this way, spent all that time, went to all the trouble, if Yuuri would let him do this all day.

He did allow Victor to continue for a few more minutes, but then eventually he took a deep breath and stood up a little straighter, his comfort having gradually eased him into a slouch.

“All right,” he said, shaking his head to clear it. “Come on, let’s get you done before you burn, and then we should actually make use of the beach since we travelled all this way for it.” 

“If you insist,” Victor said, dipping his head to press a gentle kiss to the spot where Yuuri’s neck met his shoulder.

Yuuri sighed contentedly and reached for the sunscreen.

 

* * *

 

He made much quicker work of Victor’s back than Victor had of his, which was just as well. Victor could feel his pulse singing with urges he would never dare to follow through on in public, even if Yuuri approved. He was an open person, but not that open.

Once they tucked the sunscreen back into Victor’s bag, Victor turned to call for Maccachin, who had wandered over near the stairs up to the sidewalk to sniff around, and who came running when he heard Victor’s call.

“Now, Yuuri, what do you--” Victor turned again, only to see Yuuri sprinting to the water.

“Race you to the water!” he shouted over his shoulder, and Victor watched, frozen for a moment, until Maccachin darted past him, and then he grinned and took off after the two of them.

Yuuri was a faster runner than him, and probably would have beat him even in a fair race, but given his head start, he had already submerged himself and resurfaced by the time Victor reached him.

“So, Victor, what was that you were saying about needing extra training?” Yuuri asked, grinning, when Victor came to a stop.

Victor grinned too. “Best two out of three?”

Yuuri sighed, then leaned back to float on his back. “Maybe later. The water is really nice.”

“Mm,” Victor hummed in agreement, taking a deep breath and dipping under the water.

 

* * *

 

They floated together for a while, enjoying the warmth and the sun and the company. Maccachin, who was whimpering knee-deep by the shore, made them laugh when he tried to avoid a wave and wound up submerging himself, yipping as he ran back to the sand. His fur clung to his skin like a curly suit, and Victor, taking pity on him, made toward the shore to join him when a wave of water splashed all the way up his back.

Turning around in surprise, Yuuri was giving him a wide, innocent smile, his feet rocking back and forth on the ground, his arms behind his back.

“Did you just splash me?” Victor asked, stunned.

“No, of course not,” Yuuri responded, still looking too innocent.

Warily, Victor turned back around and started toward shore again. He had only taken a couple steps when another wave splashed against his back, and he turned around quickly. Yuuri didn’t have time to fake his innocence, and Victor laughed, splashing Yuuri back.

It turned out that Yuuri was remarkably accurate at aiming his splashes, and very quick to dodge. Victor had to duck under the water a couple times to avoid getting hit with it in the face, and Yuuri was still there as soon as he came back up, relentless and deadly. Neither of them could stop laughing the entire time.

Maccachin, still on the shore, barked excitedly and wiggled his tail, hopping around, trying to find a way to get to them. Eventually he was so determined to join them he bellyflopped into the shallower water and paddled his way slowly over, snuffling and snorting when the waves hit him in the face. Victor and Yuuri, not wanting to splash Maccachin, stopped their roughhousing and watched, amused, as Maccachin slowly approached them. Victor, who was closer to shore, clapped when Maccachin finally reached his side.

“Good job, Maccachin!” he cheered, carefully scratching behind his ears. “Olympic level talent! Gold medal in all the swimming competitions!”

Yuuri laughed. “I don’t think the Olympics would let dogs compete, no matter how talented he is.” He walked over to where Maccachin was paddling, trying to keep himself above the waves. “Here, Maccachin. Take a rest,” he said, reaching an arm under Maccachin’s belly to hold him up. Victor watched fondly as Yuuri held Maccachin up, using his other arm to brush his fingers through Maccachin’s wet fur. Yuuri’s face lit up in a laugh when he pulled large clumps of hair away with each stroke.

“You’re going to need to be brushed when we get home, Maccachin,” Yuuri said softly, still running his fingers through the fur. Maccachin, who, when he realized he wouldn’t sink if he stopped paddling, had gone practically limp, woofed deeply, happily, and Victor felt like he was melting. It was such a quiet scene. Domestic, in a way Victor had never experienced before. 

And that was everything that was good about having Yuuri by his side. Everything was new, and exciting in its newness. Even a day at the beach was new when he was with the two that he loved most in the world. It was better for it; he couldn’t remember the last time he felt so warm.

Victor shuffled over to Yuuri and Maccachin’s side, one arm sneaking under to join Yuuri in holding him up, running his hands through Maccachin’s fur with the other, and they stood there in silence, grooming Maccachin together, for a long time.

 

* * *

 

“We should get back to shore,” Victor said softly, eventually. How much time had passed, he didn’t know, but the sun had long since reached it’s peak in the sky, and he was starting to get a little hungry.

“Okay,” Yuuri breathed. Together, they hauled Maccachin to land, the dog paddling his paws anyway in an effort to help. When he was finally able to walk for himself, he bounded through the sand, kicking it up in his excitement, and then shook violently in an effort to dry himself off. Victor smiled, watching him.

“Ugh,” he heard, and he turned to see Yuuri looking down at his stomach, cringing. “I’m covered in dog hair now.”

Victor looked down at his own stomach and laughed. Long, curly brown hairs clung to his skin, in such multitudes that it would be impossible to peel them all off. “Me too,” he said.

“Here, come on,” Yuuri said, grabbing his hand and leading Victor down the beach. “Let’s get our towels, and we can go use the outdoor showers, they were near the hotel.”

“Okay,” Victor said, twisting his hand in Yuuri’s, lacing their fingers together, following wherever Yuuri wanted to lead him.

 

* * *

 

“Come on, Maccachin,” Victor said, pointing his fingers under the spray of the shower. “You need to rinse off, too.”

Maccachin just boofed deeply and remained where he was. 

“Maccachiiiiiiin,” Victor whined. “Your fur is going to get all matted if you don’t rinse off.”

He wouldn’t budge.

“You know,” Victor said thoughtfully, turning his head slightly to give Yuuri a side-eye. Yuuri was blissfully unaware of Victor’s sudden attention, rubbing at his stomach and his arms to wipe the fur off. 

Holding his hands cupped under the spray of the shower, Victor waited until they were full, then said, “Hey, Yuuri.”

“Hm?” Yuuri asked, turning to face Victor, gasping when Victor dumped the water in his hands over the top of Yuuri’s head. “Hey! Victor!”

“Sorry, Yuuri,” Victor said, grinning apologetically. “I’m trying to get Maccachin to rinse off, but he won’t move. He really liked it when we were splashing earlier, so I thought maybe it might get him to move.”

Yuuri just smiled. “Oh, is that what you’re trying to do? Then, here,” he said, ducking under the spray of his shower for a moment. Victor watched him, then quickly dodged when Yuuri threw a handful of water at his chest. 

Laughing, they hurried to fill their hands again, throwing water back and forth. Maccachin, sensing the excitement, quickly hopped up on his back legs, prancing around between them, darting in and out of the spray of the shower.

But Victor, distracted by the way Yuuri’s smile shone in the glowing gold of the sunset, the way his laugh pealed like cathedral bells, the comfort and ease with which he touched Victor when, not too long ago, he avoided it at all costs, forgot all about cleaning off. There was joy to be had here instead.

 

* * *

 

It was getting late by the time they finally managed to dry off and get back to their spot on the beach. The sun was still out, but it would be gone soon, and the moon, eager to get its start, could already be seen reflected off the water. The soft lull of the waves, the ebb and flow and the gentle crash to shore, was calming as Victor sat down on the blanket, stretching out, feeling relaxed and warm. 

“I brought us some lunch,” Victor said, reaching toward the picnic basket. “But I think it would be dinner by now.”

“We’ll have to eat fast,” Yuuri pointed out. “It’s getting late. We don’t want to miss the train.”

Victor grinned. “You know, it wouldn’t be a tragedy if we did. There’s a perfectly good hotel, right over there.”

He expected Yuuri to blush. To start stammering. To be embarrassed by the obvious innuendo in the statement. Instead, Yuuri just snorted.

“That’s not really a place to sleep for the night,” he explained. “People usually just rent a room for a few hours. If we miss the train, we’ll have to find a real hotel.”

“Aww, Yuuri,” Victor pouted. “I see how it is.” He sighed dramatically, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead in disappointment. “You just don’t want to go to a love hotel with me. I should have known.”

This time, Victor wasn’t sure how he was expecting Yuuri to react, but when Yuuri firmly gripped his bicep and shifted so that his face was only inches from Victor’s, he was certain that that was the last thing he was expecting.

“How do you know I don’t?” Yuuri asked, face intent, voice intense. To his great surprise, it was Victor’s turn to go pink, the implications of the question immediately sending his heart racing and any and all thoughts right out the window.

“Do you?” Victor had to ask, proud of the way his voice didn’t waver like he thought it might. And there were no expectations here; Victor would exist with Yuuri the way they had been up to now, with gentle kisses and innocent distance, if that was what Yuuri wanted. All he wanted was for Yuuri to be happy and comfortable with him, no matter what, and so, ever since that first day, any expectations Victor may have had had been abandoned, and he would happily accept the terms that Yuuri set, because the alternative was no Yuuri at all, and that was unacceptable. But if this was the Yuuri that Victor had seen glimpses of here and there--the Yuuri that skated Eros and embodied it fully, the confident, certain Yuuri who accepted his human desires and refused to be ashamed of them--then Victor was excited to see more of that side of him, and he would go along with whatever this Yuuri wanted, no question.

This Yuuri just smiled, and glanced out of the corner of his eye at Maccachin, then at the setting sun, then at the picnic basket. “Another time?” he offered, as if Victor would have ever asked him for it. 

Victor could only take a deep breath. “Whenever you want,” he said on the exhale. “Or never, if you want. I’ll always be here.”

Yuuri just smiled and closed the distance between them, pressing his chapped lips to Victor’s, and it was so sweet, so soft and perfect and glowing, glittering gold, Victor couldn’t remember how he had lived before this.

“Another time,” Yuuri whispered, and Victor nodded, his eyes still closed, the phantom weight of Yuuri’s lips on his still lingering. “Now come on,” Yuuri said, a little louder but just as gentle. Victor opened his eyes to see Yuuri pulling out Maccachin’s water bowl, filling it with a bottle of water from inside the picnic basket. “We need to eat soon or we’ll miss the train home.”

 

* * *

 

The way home was dark, the lights in the train slightly dimmed. They had made it onto the train with only minutes to spare, and their train car was entirely empty. Victor sat comfortably, his head against the glass, watching the scenery fall away out the window. Yuuri was wrapped up against his side under his arm, dozing, his head resting on Victor’s shoulder. Maccachin lay snoring and snuffling at his feet. The moon outside was a bright silver light, sneaking behind distant mountains, darting around trees. Victor fell asleep there too, his head falling on top of Yuuri’s, occasionally getting a hint of the salt and the sun in Yuuri’s hair. 

Tomorrow, they would go back to practice. Tomorrow, there would be precious little time to sit together like this, warm and comfortable and content. But tomorrow was another day, filled with all the promise and all the possibility of the unknown. Maybe Yuuri would land the lutz tomorrow. Maybe he wouldn’t. But whether he did or didn’t, Victor was excited to be there to see what the day would bring. And the day after that. And the day after that. And for as many days as Yuuri or fate would allow them. He was excited for them all.


End file.
